De serpientes y leones II: Guerra de Potter
by Kendra Dhyanna
Summary: Qué tipo de hermano mayor es James Sirius cuando Albus se mete en algo más que un problema? ¿Qué tan astuto puede ser un Gryffindor para hacer que un obstinado Slytherin lo escuche?


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aquí aparecen así como todo lo que puedas reconocer es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

**GUERRA DE POTTER.**

¡No!

¡No puedes hacer eso!

¡Claro que sí, y la respuesta es no!

¡Ah!, ¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso James!

¡No!, ya te dije la respuesta es no, Al, así que no insistas!

¡Arghhh! ¡No eres mi PADRE!

La última palabra había sido un grito tal que ahora todos los estudiantes que entraban y salían del gran comedor se habían quedado estáticos y miraban entretenidos a los dos hermanos Potter.

James se veía realmente enfadado, algo bastante raro pues el cuarto año era definitivamente una de las personas más alegres de toda Hogwarts, pero en ese momento simplemente daba miedo.

Con el cabello negro cobrizo alborotado y un brillo de furia en los ojos castaños, se acercó a su hermano menor, quien lo miraba tercamente, retándolo con sus ojos esmeraldas y las mejillas sonrosadas de la rabia.

Albus Severus- dijo James con una nota de hierro en su voz- yo se perfectamente que no soy papá, porque si lo fuera mocoso maleducado, estarías con la nariz frente a la esquina. Y ahora óyeme bien: TE-DIJE-QUE-¡NO!-, ES-UNA-IDEA-ESTÚPIDA-Y-NO-LO-VAS-A-HACER.

James se enderezo, dejo de ver a su hermano y comenzó a caminar al comedor, contando mentalmente hasta diez. Tenía que controlar su carácter, que para mala suerte de todos era demasiado Weasley y al mismo tiempo igual al de su padre.

¡PUES NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERMISO, JAMES, Y VOY A HACER LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA!, ¡OÍSTE!- Al estaba temblando de rabia, mientras apretaba los puños y miraba a su hermano, ¿Qué se creía James?, él no tenía ningún derecho a decirle nada, y no se lo iba a permitir, por eso le había gritado a penas lo vio alejarse.

James se paro y giro lentamente hasta ver a Albus. No podría golpearlo, (su madre enviaría un vociferador y su padre lo pondría en detención en su habitación), así que se concentro en quedarse donde estaba antes de estrangular a alguien, respiro profundo y miro a los ojos verdes de su hermano, ignorando a los alumnos sorprendidos que estaban a su alrededor.

Mira, Albus, ya te lo dije y lo dije claro; ¡no! Así que no te hagas el imbécil. Porque Albus Severus Potter has esa idiotez y serás el más triste Potter. El chico más miserable de Hogwarts. ¿Entiendes?

Y antes de que Al comenzará de nuevo se retiro del área del comedor, igual ya no tenía hambre.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**3 días después.**

Todo el colegio sabía que Albus Potter se encontraba en la enfermería porque después de su pelea en el vestíbulo con su hermano mayor había hecho la estupidez de ir a hacer un rito mágico en el bosque prohibido, el que había terminado saliendo mal.

Todo el colegio sabía que había pasado dos días dormido y que tendría que quedarse una semana completa en el ala de enfermería.

Por eso, cuando un furioso pelinegro entro como una tromba por las puertas del Gran Comedor, todos quedaron sorprendidos y más cuando dicho pelinegro se dirigió hecho una furia a la mesa de Gryffindor.

¡¿Co- co…CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?!- pego el grito Albus mirando a su hermano que siguió comiendo su puré de papas como si nadie hubiese hablado- ¿QUÉ?, ¡¿AHORA ESTAS SORDO?! ¿Cómo te atreviste a escribirle a papá y decirle todo?, ¿Cómo te atreviste a escribirle a mamá, a nana Molly, a la tía Herms y al tío Ron?, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE ESCRIBIRLE A **PAPÁ**?

Termino con un grito escandaloso, pero su hermano seguía comiendo tranquilamente, pero Al no pudo soportarlo cuando él comenzó a hablar con Fred como si en realidad no estuviese ahí.

Sabía que McGonagall mandaría algo a casa, pero no pensé que debería preocuparme por ti. ¡Te chivaste todo! Los tíos me enviaron vociferadores, ¡el tío Ron, por Merlín!, la abuela también y mamá me ha gritado por horas. Y como si fuera poco, papá esta furioso conmigo. Eres un MALDITO BOCÓN JAMES, ¡TE ODIO!- Terminó gritando y temblando aun más, pero su hermano no se había movido ni un milímetro de su conversación

Cuando iba a volver a gritar McGonagall le puso una mano en el hombro- Muy bien señor Potter, veinte puntos menos para Slytherin, y será mejor que vuelva a la enfermería a menos que quiera que llame de nuevo a su padre.

Al miro a James con rabia y se dio la vuelta a la enfermería, sus oídos aun resonaban con los gritos de su madre y no quería que lo retara de nuevo, además aun podía sentir un nudo en el estómago cuando pensaba en la mirada decepcionada de su padre. Nada era tan malo como cuando su padre se enojaba, y menos cuando se veía tan defraudado.

Él amaba, admiraba a su padre y no soportaba que se enojara con él, y James lo sabía.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Estando en la enfermería vio a los Sly de quinto año entrar con unas ridículas alas de hadas pegadas a la espalda. Él no podía evitarlo, y había estallado en fuertes carcajadas frente a lo que estaba seguro era una broma de su hermano, pero se callo de repente, cuando vio a Scorpius y demás compañeros de tercero entrar con alas. ¡James, nunca les había hecho una broma!

En las siguientes semanas de su liberación de la enfermería, Albus se encontró por primera vez envuelto en las bromas de u hermano, no era que James la estuviese tomando contra él, era el mismo número de bromas de siempre a todas las casas. Simplemente la protección de su hermano hacia él y sus amigos ya no existía. Eran solamente otros estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Albus había tratado de vengarse y había terminado con seis detenciones. James no solo era un bromista tan bueno, que aun cuando todo el mundo sabía que él era el responsable, no había pruebas, sino que además parecía tener un sexto sentido para detectarlas.

Al tiempo trato de ser diplomático, pero James lo ignoro. Le grito y James lo ignoro. Trato de maldecirlo y termino en detención y con dientes de 40 cm. Al final decidió ignorar también a James.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Habían pasado tres meses, desde que Albus había dejado la enfermería, y todo Hogwarts se preguntaba como terminaría la batalla de voluntades entre los dos Potter mayores, porque ni la intervención de su hermana, ni primos, ni amigos, ni siquiera profesores, había solucionado algo.

Estaban desayunando en el gran comedor, cuando llegó el correo. Snitch, la lechuza imperial de los Potter, se poso sobre el hombro de James, quien le dio un poco de su tocino mientras soltaba el paquete que su madre había enviado.

¡Enana!- grito James, mientras le tiraba un paquetito a Lily, volviendo su atención a su propia correspondencia.

Cuando James despidió a Snitch, esta voló en el comedor hasta Albus. Al miro a la lechuza y a la pata que estiraba para que tomará su carga. Cuando la quito, se le quedo mirando y se rompió, no aguantaba más. Desde su primer año James era quien tomaba la correspondencia y se le arrojaría por el gran comedor.

Al se quedo mirando el paquete y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, no soportaba un minuto más.

¡Basta!- grito haciendo saltar a todo el comedor, se volvió a la mesa de Gryffindor con lágrimas en los ojos sorprendiendo a los estudiantes-, James, ¡por favor!, basta, deja de ignorarme.

Al había terminado con la voz quebrada, mirando a su hermano, quien seguía desayunando como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Por favor- dijo Albus con voz suave, aun cuando todo el comedor le escucho por el silencio que ahora se imponía-, ¡Por favor!, no quiero que me ignores, ¡Por favor, James!- terminó con una nota de súplica.

James termino su jugo y girando a sus amigos dijo: - ¡Vamos!, encantamientos comienza en diez minutos y tenemos asuntos- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba su mochila. Sus amigos lo miraron y luego dieron una cabeza de disculpa a Al y comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas, mientras todos incluso algunos fantasmas los veían.

¡Lo siento!, ¡LO SIENTO!- Albus grito haciendo que su hermano se detuvieron y antes de hachará a andar de nuevo, comenzó a hablar- ¡Perdóname James!, ¡por favor, de verdad lo siento!, ¡Perdóname!

James se giro y camino hasta su hermano, sabía que todos los veían pero le daba igual.

Albus- dijo James mirando a los ojos de su hermano, hablando con voz firme- Te dije que no, te dije que no lo hicieras, que era una idea estúpida.

Lo sé- dijo Al con voz pequeña.

Te dije que era una idea estúpida, porque te ibas a poner en peligro, era arriesgado. Sé que no tengo el mejor comportamiento- dijo, haciendo sonreír a unos y bufar a otros- pero lo que hago nunca, nunca a puesto en peligro a nadie, incluido yo mismo.

Te advertí y me ignoraste, Albus. Dijiste que no era papá, pues bien, entonces le conté las cosas para que te dijera lo que merecías, ¿y la abuela o los tíos?, eso es fácil, para que aprendas que hay más gente que te pueda retar, porque uno; son de la familia y dos; se preocupan por ti.

Hiciste caso omiso de lo que te dije, si querías ignorar el hecho de que soy tu hermano, _tu hermano mayor_, y que me debes escuchar cuando te hablo en serio y más si es sobre tu seguridad, pensé que entonces, preferías ignorar por completo que soy tu hermano.

¡No!, yo…- pero la voz de Albus se perdió en un sollozo, mientras el comedor veía boquiabierto al bromista de la escuela.

Te comportaste como un niño mimado, demasiado obstinado para escuchar y demasiado estúpido para obedecer. Y luego demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que te equivocaste, que metiste la pata hasta el fondo.

Yo, yo…- trato Al.

No, Albus. Tú has oído a papá cientos de veces, igual que yo. Nuestro orgullo, nuestra terquedad jamás debe superar el cariño por los nuestros. Que si nos equivocamos, debemos hacerle frente y seguir adelante o vamos a estar atados a nuestras estupideces.

Lo siento de verdad- dijo avergonzado el slytherin.

Te creo, Al. Te creo, pero esperes que no se te olvide, no soy papá, pero soy tu hermano mayor, y yo me preocupo por mi familia y es algo que hago en serio.

Sí lo entiendo.

Bien, termina el desayuno y…mmm, profesores, creo que vamos a llegar tarde a clase- dijo el mayor de los Potter mirando con una sonrisa a la choqueada mesa de profesores, para girar y dirigirse a la salida del comedor.

¡James!- llamo Al.

¿Sí?- dijo antes de salir del gran salón.

Te pareces a papá. También **odio** que te enojes conmigo o me retes.

¡Ja, ja, ja!, es el encanto Potter- dijo riendo, aunque luego se puso serio y se giro a la mesa de Ravenclaw- Y eso quiere decir Enana, que no nos debes hacer enojar a los tres, nunca, porque si no vas a ser una muy triste niña, ¿claro?

Yo sé- asintió Lily Potter- te oigo cuando me hablas, además- dijo con una sonrisa- no podría vivir un día si papá se enoja conmigo, o para el caso tú.

**Nota de autor:** Si tomaste el tiempo de leer la historia, por favor toma el tiempo de dar una revisión.


End file.
